wowwikifandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Tauren
Taureni (shu'halo v jejich jazyce Taur-ahe) jsou velká kočovná stvoření žijící na travnatých pláních Mulgoru ve středním Kalimdoru. Taureni jsou velcí, svalnatí humanoidi, vypadající jako skot, s kopyty a rohy. Dosahují výšky od šesti a půl do devíti stop a vážící od 400 do 700 liber. Jejich tělo je pokryto jemnou, krátkou srstí barevné škály obsahující - černou, šedou, bílou, červenou a hnědou, které mohou přecházet i v různé barevné kombinace. Po generace jejich kočovné existence se stali stálými osadníky Mulgoru a Barrens. Úvod Domovem těchto kočovných tvorů byly odjakživa pláně Kalimdoru. Taureni jsou zejména rasou šamanů, lovců a válečníků, kteří si dokázali vytvořit fungující společnost bez potřeby železa, kamene nebo násilných výpadů. Nelze ovšem označit taureny jako rasu pacifistů - když jsou rozzuření, dokážou se pomstít svým nepřátelům rychle a brutálně. Taureni jsou ve své podstatě klidní, ve svém rozjímání ztělesňují silná, tichá stvoření. Jejich vnitřní síla ve spojení s jejich velikostí je důvodem, proč se jich mnozí obávají jako moudré a nebezpečné rasy. Taureni málokdy mluví, pouze když je k tomu dobrý důvod, a preferují raději činy než jen slova. Ovšem pokud se tauren dobře seznámí se svým společníkem, zdá se více otevřený a více ochotný k rozhovoru. Taureni ovšem navazují vztahy s jinými rasami pomalu, jsou velmi tišší a můžou se zdát až napjatí. Toto mlčení je možné přičíst nedávným sporům. Taureni nesnáší krveprolití a v jejich hlubokém spirituálním přesvědčení není místo pro válku. Stařešinové kmene, nebo i dva taureni, kteří jsou ve sporu, řeší téměř všechny záležitosti spirituální výzvou, obdobou duelu. Tím, že se připojili k Hordě, se tato klidná, hluboce spirituálně zaměřená rasa zapletla do mnoha konfliktů. To znamená novou zodpovědnost pro mnoho jejich válečníků a léčitelů. Zbavení někoho života, ať už je to člověk nebo zvíře, je pro taureny významný akt vyžadující velkou zodpovědnost. Historie Taureni mají velmi dlouhou a komplexní tradici, předávanou ústně z generace na generaci. O historii rasy ovšem neexistují téměř žádné psané záznamy, takže přesnost těchto příběhů není potvrzena. Bez ohledu na to je mnoho jejich příběhů jediným zdrojem informací o určitých historických událostech, takže je třeba je považovat za alespoň trochu důvěryhodné. Taureni jsou považování za stejně starou rasu jako noční elfové - obě rasy se údajně zrodily už při stvoření světa. Stejně jako elfové mají taureni silný vztah k přírodě a duchům elementů - jejich společnost je založena na šamanismu. Žijí, aby sloužili přírodě a udržovali jemnou rovnováhu mezi divokými silami přírody a nepokojnými elementárními duchy. Kromě toho byly do společnosti taurenů nedávno začleněny prvky druidismu, které učí Cenarius a poté byly po mnoho století zapomenuty. To taurenům umožňuje ještě bližší vztah k přírodě. Jsou dokonce známy důkazy, které tvrdí, že Cenarius byl taurenům známý ještě dřív než nočním elfům.Předkové taurenů přebývají hluboko ve Smaragdovém snu. Válka prastarých (War of the Ancients) Původně se taureni Války prastarých, první bitvy proti invazi démonů asi před 10 000 lety, neúčastnili. Ovšem v alternativní historii, vzniklé zapojením Krasuse a jeho společníků, byli taureni přesvědčeni aby se spojili s ostatními rasami proti Plamenné legii. Xenofobní elfský velitel Desdel Stareye odmítl zapojit taureny do boje, protože se bál, že se obrátí proti jeho elfskému vojsku. Taureny tehdy vedl Huln Highmountain, taurenský náčelník. Potom, co velitel Desdel Stareye v bitvě zemřel, jeho nástupce, Jarod Shadowsong, zapojil taureny znovu do bitvy. Je známo, že přeživší taureni z bitvy poté udržovali velmi přátelské vztahy s The Sentinels, skupinou elitních elfských vojáků. Nová Horda Po mnoho generací po Válce prastarých taureni putovali po pláních Barrens, lovili koda a hledali moudrost jejich věčné bohyně, Earthmother. Jejich stanová městečka byla rozeseta po celé zemi a stěhovala se v závislosti na počasí a ročním období. Roztříštěné kmeny byly sjednoceny jenom nenávistí k jejich nepřátelům, zlomyslným kentaurům.Na pokraji vyhynutí se Cairne Bloodhoof, náčelník kmene Bloodhoof, rozhodl obrátit na ty podivné válečníky se zelenou kůží, kteří žili za mořem. S orky i jejich náčelníkem Thrallem se rychle zpřátelil a zjistil, že sdílejí stejnou lásku ke cti a boji. Taureni byli zase orkům a trollům z kmene Darkspear, kteří tvořili Hordu, užiteční svými šamanskými schopnostmi, kterými mohli Hordě výrazně pomoci. S pomocí orků se Cairnu Bloodhoofovi a jeho kmeni povedlo vyhnat kentaury a získat travnatý Mulgore pro taureny. Poprvé v historii měli taureni vlastní zemi, za což byli svým orkským spojencům hodně dlužni. V Mulgoru Cairne postavil Thunder Bluff, hlavní město své rasy a zároveň útočiště pro taureny ze všech kmenů. Postupem času se roztříštěné taurenské kmeny sjednotily pod Cairnovým vedením. Existovalo několik málo kmenů, které nesouhlasily se směrem, kterým by se jejich národ měl ubírat, ale všichni se shodovali, že Cairne je ten nejlepší pro funkci náčelníka. Cairnovi v jeho povinostech pomáhali vrchní druid Hamuul Runetotem starší čarodějka Magatha Grimtotem. I když si taureni nakonec vybojovali svoji zemi a také místo v Hordě, stále se musí potýkat s jistými problémy. Kmen Grimtotem si stále dělá nárok na Cairnovu pozici a plánují, jak svrhnout jeho vládu. A také Smaragdový sen, říše zelené dračí letky, je ohrožována podivným zlem. Malfurion Stormrage je uvězněn uvnitř a zelení draci se chovají divně a napadají každého, koho vidí. Druidové z řad taurenů a elfů spolupracují na výzkumu této události, protože Smaragdový sen, domov Ysery, aspektu času, musí být ochráněn za každou cenu. Mytologie a kultura taurenů Nejstarší historie taurenů je popsána v sérii mýtů. Popisují nejrůznější události od stvoření světa přes vzhled kentaurů, stvoření taurenů bohyní Earthmother a jeijch setkání s Cenariem až po příchod kentaurů. I když jsou vznešení taureni od přírody mírumilovní, jako jádro jejich spirituální kultury je uctíván Velký lov. Každý tauren, ať už válečník nebo ne, se považuje zároveň za lovce i za potomka bohyně Earthmother. Mladí taureni prokazují svoji odvahu tím, že se staví proti divokým stvořením. Přestože zvířata zabíjí, jsou zároveň poučeni, aby nikdy neplýtvali ničím, co jim příroda nabízí, a vrátili ji všechno, co můžou. Navzdory jejich velikosti a brutální síle pozoruhodně mírumilovní taureni žijí v tiché, kultivované společnosti. Když jsou ovšem napadeni, využijí každého gramu své síly na to, aby protivníky zničili. Jsou vznešení a hrdí a nikdy, kromě významné nepřízně osudu v minulosti, nepodlehli svým nepřátelům. Stejně jako orkové bojují o to, aby si udrželi své tradice a svoji hrdost. Víra Podle taurenů je základem a původcem všeho příroda, a víra je pro ně velmi důležitá. Uctívají duchy země a svoje předky a obracejí se na ně pro moudrost. Jejich kultura je silně animistická, druidi a šamani v ní stojí bok po boku s válečníky a lovci. Taureni necítí rozpor mezi uctíváním přírody a lovem; lov je cesta, jak vzdát čest duchům země. Spirituální hierarchie a tituly Taureni žijí ve spirituálně hierarchické společnosti. Nejvíc moci má tradičně nejsilnější a nejtalentovanější šaman, ale pozice vůdce není pouze pro čaroděje. Šamani interpretují hlasy Earthmother a přání předků, a někdy tyto interpretace vedou k posílení pozic válečníků a lovců v kmeni, stejně jako v případě Cairna Bloodhoofa. Vůdce kmene používá tituly "chief" a/nebo "chieftain" (oboje znamená náčelník). Tři nejmocnější léčitelé z kmene podporují náčelníka a nejmocnější z nich nosí titul "seer" ("prorok"). Náčelník se většinou před uskutečněním rozhodnutí radí se svým "prorokem", ale není to vyžadováno. Při důležitých rozhodnutích se někdy svolává kmenová rada, ale konečné rozhodnutí je pouze na náčelníkovi. Tituly "chief", "chieftain" a "seer" nejsou závislé na pohlaví; starší šamanky často ností tituly "crone" nebo "elder crone" ("crone" = "čarodějka"), které ostatní používají, aby jim vyjádřili respekt. Jazyky Taureni používají svoji řeč Taura-he a orkštinu. Taureni mají často snahu naučit se nějaké nové řeči kvůli lepším možnostem obchodu. Jména Řeč taurenů je často tvrdá a hluboká, což se odráží ve jménech jejich dětí. Příjmení taurenů je často jméno rodiny, které se používá po mnoho generací. Pokud ovšem tauren vykoná čin, který udělá dojem na stařešiny kmene, bývá mu povoleno zvolit si vlastní příjmení jako památku tohoto činu. Taureni mají jmen několik, jedno dostávají při narození a další při obřadu, při kterém se slaví jejich dospělost. Toto jméno většinou popisuje nějaký jejich charakteristický znak nebo významnou událost v jejich životě. Tauren také může dostat ještě třetí jméno, které používá při styku s cizinci. Vzhled Taureni jsou velcí, svalnatí humanoidi s hlavou podobnou býčí. Muži měří průměrně asi 7,5 stop (asi 2,3 metru) a váží 400 liber (asi 180 kg), ženy jsou o něco menší a lehčí. Jejich tělo pokrývá měkká srst, kolem hlavy, krku a také holení jim roste hříva. Muži i ženy nosí hřívu téměř vždy dlouhou, a muži si hodně zakládají i na svých vousech. Barvy se pohybují na škále od temně černé až po blond nebo dokonce bílou, jinou možností je strakatá. Taureni mají na každé ruce tři prsty.Rohy mají i ženy, ale velmi důležité jsou pro muže. Nosí často přírodní oblečení z kůží a látek, hodně si cení i šperků, které vyrábějí z kostí, slonoviny nebo jantaru. Z těchto materiálů vyrábějí náramky, náhrdelníky nebo si jimi zdobí rohy. Taurenské kmeny Bloodhoof - hlavní taurenský kmen, jehož vůdcem byl Cairne BloodhoofDawnstrider - kmen významných šamanů a enchanterůGrimtotem - kmen Grimtotem si z neznámých důvodů nepřál připojení k Hordě, povídá se, že by mohli mít nějaký kontakt se Scourge nebo s undeady (Forsaken). Také se snaží navázat diplomatické vztahy s Aliancí.Mistrunner - významní druidiRagetotem - významní válečníci a kovářiRunetotem - kmen, který nedávno znovuobjevil druidské sílySkychaser - spirituální vůdci šamanůStonehoofThunderhorn - nejvýznamnější taurenští lovciWildmaneWinterhoof - významní bylinkáři a alchymisté Kategorie:Rasy Kategorie:Rasy Hordy